To Love The Insane
by Roxius
Summary: Tomitake visits Takano one last time at the mental institute to admit his feelings for her. Post-series. TomitakeXTakano. Please Read and Review! No lesbians this time, folks! Wait until the next fic!


Everywhere he looked, all Jiro Tomitake saw white: white floors, white walls, white ceilings...the entirety of the mental hospital was nothing but pearl white. Although he's come here so many times for the last two years, Tomitake wasn't sure he would ever feel comfortable in such a white place. But...this would be the last time he would come here. This would be the last time he would ever see her again.

'Takano...'

It had been two years since the incident at Hinamizawa; Takano was placed in a mental institute in a city far away from the little village. Her Hinamizawa Syndrome had worn off, but her insanity and paranoia still remained. Despite her intentions back then, Tomitake always stayed by her side and came to see her every day.

Tomitake wiped away any tears that formed in his eyes; he didn't want to make her worry about him. Even if today was the day he had to say good-bye, he had to keep looking cheerful...for her sake. Tomitake hated the idea of having to leave Takano alone here, but he had no choice. It was the doctor's orders...

* * *

_A few days ago..._

_"Hello, Mr. Tomitake. I am the head director at this faculty. It's a pleasure to meet you..."_

_"Hello. You...you wanted to speak to me about Takano's condition?"_

_"Yes. You see, Mr. Tomitake...I don't believe she's going to be able to be cured..."_

_"...W-What? Forgive my rudeness, sir, but insanity is not an illness!"_

_"In some ways, it may very well be. Listen, Mr. Tomitake, I don't think it's a good idea for you to see her anymore. Seeing you only puts cracks in her already-fragile mind state..."_

_"You can't be serious! For the last two years I've visted her nearly every single day after work, and now you tell me that my visits are harming her?" _

_"Yes...that's right."_

_"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? THAT'S A LOAD OF BULL CRAP!"_

_"...Mr. Tomitake, when she sees you, it makes her long to be outside again. And when you leave...she tried to rip out the throat of a nurse that told you that visiting hours were over. Your visits are bringing her nothing but pain..."_

_"Well, how is me leaving going to make things better? She'll just become more upset!"_

_"We're coming up with a plan for that, I can assure you!"_

_"I can't just leave her! She needs me! I know she does!"_

_"Mr. Tomitake...in truth, you really have no say in the matter. You must obey what you are told...or you'll have to be arrested._

_"...really..."_

_"Yes..."_

_"Fine. Can I...can I at least see her one more time? Just once more! Please! I want to tell her something important..."_

_"..."_

_"Please."_

_"...Fine. I'll allow you to visit her once more about three days from today. That will be the last time you two can see each other. Understand?"_

_"I do..."_

* * *

'I just don't believe it...' Tomitake thought as he walked down a long hallway towards Takano's room, 'I can't really be harming her...am I?' Every room he passed was the same; a spacious area completely padded with soft sponge-like material to keep the patients there from harming themselves. There was a large bullet-proof glass wall that allowed people to look in at the patients and talk to them. Takano's room was the same as the others.

Looking through the glass, Tomitake was able to see Takano huddled in a corner of the room, wearing plain white clothes and mumbling under her breath. Tomitake put on a smile, tapped the glass, and called, "Hey, Takano...it's me."

The blond girl immediately perked up when she heard Tomitake's voice. Spinning around to see him, she ran up to the glass and exclaimed, "Tomitake! Hey! I'm so glad to see you again! I was worried you weren't coming today!" The cheerful look on her face made it hard to believe that poor Takano was losing her mind.

"...How has your day been so far?" Tomitake asked, trying his best to keep his voice from wavering. It just hurt him so much to see her like this and know it would be the last time.

"Oh, it was fine," Takano replied, "all the nurses that work here give me these weird looks alot of the time though. I think they hate me..."

Tomitake wished he could have give the poor girl some much-needed comfort, but all he could use was his words: "Don't worry about it, Takano. What they think shouldn't matter. As long as they aren't actually hurting you or anything, then it won't be a problem."

Takano giggled. "You're right!" she said, "But anyway...Tomitake, when do you think I can leave? You said I'll be able to live with you, right?"

Tomitake sighed; he figured it would be best just to break the news now instead of prolonging his pain...and hers.

"Takano...it's really hard for me to say this, but...this is the last time we'll be able to see each other..."

Takano froze, and her eyes widened. Her hands were slowly inching up towards her face as she quietly stuttered, "W...What did you say...? Is this a joke? It's...it's not funny, Tomitake...it's not funny..."

"It's not a joke. The doctor...he said that my visits here are only harming you...this is the last time I'm allowed to see you..." Tomitake explained. He struggled to watch Takano start to break down from the news. He couldn't leave just yet, though...he still had to tell her one last thing.

"But...but if you don't come...who will? WHO'LL VISIT ME, TOMITAKE? WHO? YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE!" Takano screamed. She thrashed at the screen for a moment before slumping down to her knees; tears were pouring down her cheeks.

Tomitake turned his head away, unable to take anymore. "I'm sorry, Takano..."

"SORRY? SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY? NO, TOMITAKE...YOU SHOULDN'T BE SORRY! YOU SHOULDN'T BE SORRY AT ALL! I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE SORRY! I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE SORRY FOR HAVING TRUSTED IN SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

"But...Takano, I-"

"I DIDN'T JUST TRUST YOU, TOMITAKE...I...I CARED ABOUT YOU, TOO! UNDERSTAND?"

"I understand!" Tomitake boomed, "That's why...I care about you, too. I love you, Takano. I forgive you for everything, okay? I just want us to be together...but that's impossible. I'm sorry..."

"T...Tomitake. I...I lo-"

And with that, Tomitake walked away. He covered his face with his hand to stop his own tears as Takano's insane screams and sobs echoed throughout the building. Then...the screaming ceased, and all was quiet.


End file.
